


A Different Kind of Ice Cream Hell

by Kiraly



Series: Kiraly's Hipster Band AU [8]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hipsters, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/pseuds/Kiraly
Summary: At one of the Troll Hunters' shows, Emil encounters an unlikely fan.





	A Different Kind of Ice Cream Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Is that a tub of ice cream or are you just happy to see me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213412) by [Minutia_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R). 



> We're doing a remix week over at [Synchronised Screaming](https://synchronisedscreaming.tumblr.com/), which means taking an existing work and approaching it with a fresh take! So this is a remix of Minutia-R's _Is that a tub of ice cream or are you just happy to see me?_ , set after that story and from Emil's perspective.

Emil’s hands crashed down on the keys one final time, blending with Sigrun’s guitar in almost-perfect harmony. The crowd cheered, and the band took their bows and saw themselves off the stage. Sigrun doled out friendly punches before making her way to the bar in search of a drink. Tuuri followed in search of her boyfriend, and Lalli disappeared to his usual spot in the storage closet, where he’d hide from the crowd until Sigrun sent Emil to fetch him for the next set. Left to his own devices, Emil shook out the stiffness in his fingers and wandered into the crowd.

On a good night, he could usually manage to charm his way to a free drink. There were plenty of fans who were happy to offer, and he didn’t care what Tuuri said—it _wasn’t_ just because they thought he was cute. So when a carefully-manicured hand caught his arm, it didn’t surprise him to hear a woman say,

“Hey, you sounded good up there.”

It was only when Emil turned to face her that his mouth dropped open in surprise.

_“Agneta?”_ It made no sense—what was his manager from the ice cream parlor doing _here?_ They got along well enough at work, but they never saw each other outside of it. Which made it doubly shocking to see her, because Agneta wasn’t in her usual button-down shirt and khakis with the pink Creamatorium apron on top. Her dark blue dress fit snugly enough to earn her appreciative glances, and—was that _lace trim?_ Even her loose bun managed to look artfully arranged, rather than bedraggled.

She was smiling, too, which was possibly the most terrifying part. “Hey, Emil. I guess you weren’t joking, your band is pretty good! I’m glad I came out to see you guys play.”

“You came...to see us?” It was like hearing that a fish was riding a bicycle, or a rattlesnake learning to tapdance. Agneta belonged in ice cream hell, bossing Emil around and sassing customers who were rude to her. Not...not in a bar on a Saturday night, like a normal person.

If Agneta felt out of place, she didn’t show it. “Sure. I did say I was going to, didn’t I?” She glanced around. “It’s kinda crowded though. I was hoping to meet up with someone, but in this crush—”

“Did someone say crush? Like how we CRUSHED that first set?” That was all the warning Emil had before Sigrun’s standard greeting smacked into his upper arm. “Hey little Viking! Introduce me to your...friend.” Sigrun looked Agneta up and down. “Well, look who it is. You clean up nice.”

Horror of horrors, Agneta smiled again. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Sigrun was smiling too. “I’m glad you could make it.”

“So am I. It’s been a good show so far.” Somehow, the two of them shifted so they were facing each other, leaving Emil out of the conversation. Agneta held up her empty glass. “I need a refill. Care to join me?”

Sigrun linked arms with her and turned toward the bar. “Don’t mind if I do! I’ll warn you though, I’m a fiend for tequila.”

“That sounds like a challenge!”

When they were gone, Emil took a deep breath. Then he made a beeline for the storage room, ignoring the complaints as he knocked into several people who stood in his way. Lalli looked startled—it was too early for the next set—and even more so when Emil closed the door and slumped down next to him.

“My boss and my band mate are getting _drinks_ together,” Emil said, “And I am _not_ going to be around to see how that turns out.” Maybe he’d get lucky, and those two wouldn’t hit it off. Or maybe he could just stay in the storage room forever.


End file.
